Le LoupGarou
by Tygresse
Summary: Une jeune future sorcière découvre le monde de la magie d'une manière pour le moins effrayante.


Debout derrière, la vitre, je l'observe. J'ai peur car ce n'était pas prévu. Mon esprit fonctionne à toute vitesse : la vitre sera-t-elle résistante ? Peut-être ne me verra-t-il pas ? Peut-être qu'il ne s'occupera pas de moi ?

Là, je le vois de dos. Il est grand, musculeux. Sa peau claire a été remplacée par un duvet roux. Ses jambes s'épaississent. Ses cuisses surtout. Ce sont les cuisses d'un coureur infatigables. Des cuisses de sprinters. Ses pieds ont disparut remplacés par des pattes énormes aux griffes acérées. Mais bien moins que celles de ses mains. Oooh, ses mains...  
Si on peut encore appeler ça des mains... Non, cela ressemble plus à des serres, ornées de griffes luisantes et coupantes comme des rasoirs. S'il a l'idée de découper le verre avec ça, je suis sure que ça ne tiendra pas. Les loups-garous peuvent-il avoir une pensée originale, inventive ?

Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai que 8 ans et j'ai toujours cru que les loups-garous n'existaient que dans les livres et les films. Je suis venue rendre visite à Mme Lulu comme je l'appelle depuis que je suis toute petite. Comme il était tard et que je m'amusais bien Mme Lulu a accepté que je reste dormir. Leur fils n'était pas là, je pouvais donc prendre sa chambre. J'ai décidé de dormir ici, un peu triste qu'il ne vienne pas. C'est que je l'aime bien moi le fils de Mme Lulu. Il est si gentil. Il me parle et me raconte des histoires de sorcières et de magies. Il me regarde avec tendresse et je l'aime comme un grand frère.

Mais dans la nuit, j'ai entendu de drôle de bruit. Et je suis descendue voir ce qui se passait dans le garage et pourquoi ce remue-ménage au milieu de la nuit. Mme Lulu et son mari semblent inquiets et tracassés, ils agissent dans l'urgence. Mme Lulu parle de 'la petite' qui ne doit pas être au courant. Je suppose qu'elle parle de moi. Alors pour ne pas qu'elle me voie, je me suis cachée derrière des barriques d'huile. Le mari de Mme Lulu gronde d'une voix sourde "Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici. Tu savais qu'elle était là". Une voix que je connais répond tristement "Je suis désolé, papa. Je n'ai pas pu la faire, je n'ai pas pu la prendre… Et je n'avais nul part ou aller." J'ai envie de me précipiter car c'est lui, mais je ne lui ai jamais entendu une voix aussi faible et plaintive. J'ai peur, je me recroqueville derrière la barrique tout en regardant ce qu'ils font. Ils le font entrer dans la pièce insonorisée, la pièce 'pour faire de la musique' m'a dit une fois Mme Lulu. Puis ils s'en vont. Quand je me rends compte qu'ils ferment la porte du garage à double tour, je me précipite pour aller tambouriner à la porte. Mais en m'avançant, vers la porte du garage je me fige en voyant le spectacle dans l'espace insonorisé.

Je vois un homme qui m'a pris sur ses genoux de nombreuses fois se transformer en un monstre que les films nous montre pour nous faire peur tout en nous disant bien qu'il n'existe pas, que c'est du maquillage. Mais ce n'est pas du maquillage. Je vois ses vêtements (ceux qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'enlever) se déchirer sur son corps. Je vois les poils roux recouvrir sa peau à une vitesse incroyable comme dans ces documentaires sur les plantes où l'on voit la croissance d'une pousse en accéléré. Et ce n'est pas du trucage, ce n'est pas du maquillage. J'ai peur de regarder encore mais pourtant je ne peux pas détourner mon regard.

Il s'est retourné et me regarde. Son visage s'est allongé en une gueule de loup. Les dents étincelantes brillent. Elles semblent si coupantes. Même ses yeux sont différents. Ils ont la couleur brune de forêts d'automne. Pourtant quelque part derrière ces yeux-là, je sens, je vois autre chose. Je vois l'homme qui bientôt m'apprendra qu'il existe un monde différent du monde dans lequel je vis, un homme qui m'expliquera que les histoires de sorcières et de magie dont il me parlait sont vraies, un homme qui me dira que j'appartiens à ce monde de magie magnifique ou terrifiante. Un homme qui fera de moi une sorcière, qui m'apprendra tout ce que je savais avant de venir à Poudlard. Derrière les yeux du loup, je vois l'âme de Rémus Lupin... et je pleure.


End file.
